


Heart Full of Stars

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Birthday Drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Crying, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Wooyoung!, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Shooting Stars, Songfic, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: For his birthday, Wooyoung asks San to take him to see the stars.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Birthday Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Heart Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Wooyoungie!!!

[ _ Euphoria (DJ Swivel Forever Mix) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jjNcgXvs2A)

Wooyoung sits in his bed, rocking back and forth a bit. He can hear San walking through the halls, headed toward his room. Well, okay, maybe not. Maybe he’s making this up just to feel like he can do something. But, well, who cares? It’s his birthday, he’s allowed to goof around a little bit, isn’t he?

(It’s his birthday and Wooyoung is going to die soon. It’s his birthday and he can feel his lungs clawing desperately at the oxygen forced into them. He can feel how breathless he’s getting from movements as simple as rocking around a bit. He needs to stop right now if he doesn’t want to worry San.)

“Happy birthday!” San cries as he opens the door. Wooyoung grins at him and his bouquet, noticing some of their friends in the back, standing behind him. There’s Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, Jongho, Yunho, Mingi - oh, and Changbin! Yeonjun’s there too, towering over a lot of them with his boyfriend. Wooyoung wonders where Seungmin is, though he doesn’t ask. 

“Sannie!” he says instead, opening his arms. San gently sets the flowers and stuffed animal down on his bedside table before gingerly pulling Wooyoung into a hug. His embrace is light because San is absolutely terrified of somehow worsening Wooyoung’s sickness, even though it’s Wooyoung whose body can’t do its job. 

Nonetheless, he pats the space on his bed and gestures for San to sit down. His boyfriend holds his hand, squeezing gently. Wooyoung’s so frail, his hand seems to have shrunk. It looks a bit like an old lady’s, especially compared to San’s. His hands are still healthy-looking, not like Wooyoung’s where the bones stick out from his skin. 

“All right, cough ‘em up,” Wooyoung says. He jerks a thumb at the bouquet and teddy bear. “Sannie gave me his gifts, where’re yours?” 

Seonghwa laughs and hands him a bag. Wooyoung coughs and San jerks toward him, worry painting his features. Wooyoung waves him away and continues to cough, hating every second of it. 

“I’m going to go get a nurse,” he hears Seonghwa say and Wooyoung feels panic flash through him. 

“No, don’t do that!” he cries, louder than he should. Seonghwa, at least, stops in the doorway and turns to look at him. Wooyoung shakes his head and waves his hand, still gasping for air. He curses himself for letting this happen again because it’s his  _ birthday _ . He just wants to have one nice day, then he can get back to being sick. Just one day, please.

“Young-ah, are you sure?” It’s Yeosang this time, frowning at Wooyoung. Wooyoung nods. 

“Just - just come and sit with me?” he says. He forces a smile. “We can - can act like everything’s okay for a few hours, can’t we?” 

Everyone looks around, their pity unconcealed. Wooyoung stares at his hands, listens to the rattling of his chest. He reaches up to touch his breathing tube, letting the pads of his fingertips press against smooth material. 

“Guys, it’s Wooyoung’s birthday,” Yeonjun says. He offers a pretty bag, full of equally pretty tissue paper or whatever it’s called. Wooyoung takes it with a grin, praying he can portray his gratefulness. Yeonjun sits down on the bed, kicking his shoes off and bringing his legs up. 

They get through their little “party” without any more slip-ups. Wooyoung says goodbye to his friends, waving as they begin to trickle out of the room until only he and San are left. 

“I love you,” Wooyoung says softly. San hums. 

“I love you too. Did you have a good birthday?” 

Wooyoung smiles at him, reaching over to squeeze his hand. 

“I have one more request.”

“Are you okay?” Wooyoung says, turning to look over his shoulder at San. The older is carrying his oxygen tank, shifting it around.

“Maybe we should’ve gotten a cart,” San admits quietly and breathlessly. Wooyoung laughs, the sound squeaky in the stairwell. This, of course, leads to a coughing fit that has him keeled over against the wall, face reddening from lack of air and embarrassment. San puts the tank down and rushes over to him, though there’s not much he can do. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Wooyoung says as it begins to recede. He straightens and offers San a smile. “C’mon now, slowpoke, we’ve gotta get up there!” 

San looks a bit shocked, though he smiles and shakes his head, picking up the tank and continuing to carry it. 

They reach the hospital roof and San places the tank on the ground before rushing back inside. He comes back a little while later, carrying a wheelchair. 

“What’s that for?” Wooyoung says. He takes a few steps, trying to prove he can still walk. “I don’t need it.” 

“I know you’re gonna start complaining if you stand up too long,” San says, “so I brought this up here. I didn’t want you to whine and wake anyone up.” 

Wooyoung laughs again, trying to ignore the worried look that San gets as he begins to cough. 

“Well, then, help me with the tank?” 

They go and sit near the edge of the roof, staring out at the sea of black with islands of silver glinting in it. San’s hand is warm in his own and Wooyoung sighs, smiling softly. 

“Woo?”

“Hm?” 

“Hey, Woo, over there,” San says, pointing. He grins at Wooyoung. “S’a shooting star. You gonna make a wish?” 

Wooyoung laughs. 

“I’m not a little kid, Sannie,” he says. San shrugs and Wooyoung closes his eyes anyway, mouthing the words along with them. 

_ I wish Sannie can be happy after I’m gone, _ he thinks. He feels his grip on San’s hand tighten and he forces himself not to cry. Despite that, his eyes are watering when he opens them to look at his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend, who’s on one knee with a little box in his hand. His eyes are sad but his smile is warm and Wooyoung stares at him, trying not to cry. 

“Wooyoungie,” San says softly, speaking Wooyoung’s nickname like it’s a secret, “will you marry me?” 

Wooyoung puts his hands over his mouth and nods, tears sliding down his cheeks. San is crying too and Wooyoung hates that it’s because he probably won’t even live long enough to fly to Taiwan or Australia to get married. 

“Sannie, Sannie,” he says, reaching for the other man. San gets up and pulls him close, tucking his face into the crook of Wooyoung’s neck. Wooyoung sobs loudly and shuts his eyes, trying to imagine a world where he’s not as sick, where he doesn’t have to worry about dying so soon. 

He hates how impossible such a world is. 

“Sannie, I love you,” he whispers. “Sannie, I love you so so much, of course, I’ll marry you.”  _ Just in the next life. I promise it’ll be then. I promise we’ll get married there, I promise, I promise. _

San cries silently, holding Wooyoung as tightly as he can. Wooyoung clings to him and forces his eyes shut, focusing on the beating of his heart. 

One, two, three. One, two . . . three. One . . . two . . . three. 

“I love you, Sannie,” Wooyoung whispers. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Thank you for such a wonderful birthday.”

Onetwothreeonetwothreeonetwothreeonetwothree. 

One. 

Two. 

_ “I love you too, Wooyoungie.” _

_ Three? _

**Author's Note:**

> ah I'm sorry these were only supposed to be fluff agh   
> also: part 2?


End file.
